


法语教学

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: Coco的头等舱法语教学





	法语教学

**Author's Note:**

> 北极圈拉郎，PWP，我再次歌颂Coco的美貌！

那个叫Corentin的男孩自作主张地走过来递给他一杯香槟，然后靠在座位扶手上开始小声和他聊天，并没有要走的意思。男孩说话时凑得很近，仿佛在展示自己把外套袖子撑得十分饱满的肱二头肌，被体温催化的香水味让马蒂奇很容易走神。“你可以叫我Coco，”漂亮的男孩说着法语味十足的英语，舌尖快速舔过饱满的嘴唇——又一个不负责任的小动作。马蒂奇并不排斥这样的打扰，但是Coco的话确实有点多了。

 

候机时马蒂奇就注意到这个年轻的男孩，事实上想不注意他都很难，过紧的西装包裹着蜜糖肤色的肉体，浓眉下面那双眼睛亮得有点梦幻，简直是活生生的ken doll。衬衫挡不住漂亮的胸肌，让人马上给他打上性感肉弹的标签，而那双亮闪闪的棕色大眼睛却让他看起来充满孩子气。头等舱候机室的人并不多，但他一进来所有人都齐刷刷把眼神黏在了那张漂亮的脸蛋——或是他同样漂亮的大腿和屁股上。马蒂奇一直讨厌红眼航班，但这个男孩的出现很奇妙地让他稍微舒服了点，有时候长得好看的确是一种美德。

 

那双巧克力色的眼睛离开手机屏幕和马蒂奇短暂对视了一下，很快在诸多空位中选择了他旁边的一个，又在足够宽敞的过道里选择了从他面前穿过去，小腿结结实实地蹭过他来不及收回来的膝盖。

 

“抱歉，”男孩子侧头露出一个在这种语境下显得过分甜蜜的笑容，要了杯咖啡径自坐下。紧身西裤里翘臀和丰满的大腿肌肉轮廓毕露，马蒂奇承认自己或多或少研究了他从弯下腰到陷进沙发的全过程。坐下后他倒是安分地开始压低声音用法语facetime，马蒂奇并不懂多少法语，但也听得出那男孩在和女友连线。

 

他扫了一眼被随手放在桌上的登机牌：同一班飞机，Corentin Tolisso。两个信息，足够再次减少他对晚上坐飞机的厌烦。

 

Coco心不在焉地喝了口咖啡随手把杯子放在右手边，聊了一会儿却拿起左手边马蒂奇的杯子，抿了一口把嘴唇贴在杯壁上，并没有放下杯子的意思，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔杯子的边缘。

 

这么漂亮的男孩子这么努力地邀请着，假装看不懂就过分了。马蒂奇微笑着看进那双无辜的大眼睛，“原来茶比咖啡好喝这么多。”

 

Coco敷衍地表演了一个无意中拿错杯子的惊讶脸，然后再次露出那个一点歉意也没有的甜蜜微笑：“抱歉，你需要的话我可以重新买一杯给你。”

 

“就当是你欠我的，”马蒂奇手指敲了敲桌上的登机牌，“不着急，Corentin。”

 

**

飞机平稳后头等舱上仅有的其他几个乘客很快陷入睡眠，轻微的引擎声回荡在机舱里让气氛显得更加安静沉闷，但他早知道这次飞行绝对不会无聊。所以当Corentin带着甜到无耻的笑容和他闲聊十多分钟，最后又编了个毫无逻辑的理由向他要电话时，马蒂奇只想让他尽快闭嘴。他抓住那个扣得严严实实的衣领，咬住了肉感的嘴唇。

 

 

他舔咬着那片丰满的下唇，而对方却着急地伸出舌头塞进了他的嘴里，无耻地张开嘴等他去探索。马蒂奇抓了一把Coco脑后的短发——太短了让他无法控制那个恬不知耻地前压的脑袋——于是他狠心抓住头顶那片精心打理过的卷发，将漂亮的脑袋拉开往下摁，Coco发出不满的轻哼，粉红的舌头还伸着，湿滑的唾液在幽暗的光线里闪着光，但并没有成功引诱他去咬。Coco很懂放弃地侧过头咬上了他的下巴，只是意思了那么一下就顺从地跪坐在他两腿之间，脸颊贴上了他的裆部蹭了起来。

 

“骚货。”马蒂奇的手指在他头发里拨动。

 

“那你喜欢吗？”

 

那对漂亮的嘴唇贴在他的胯间，英语说得不怎么样，但口活却好得让他震惊——几乎没费什么功夫湿热的口腔就紧紧包覆住了他的性器，灵活的舌头只是殷勤伺候了一会儿，他已经硬得想要把腿间的男孩子拉到大腿上操进去。

 

马蒂奇毫不怜惜地摁住Coco的后脑勺狠狠操进他的嘴里，直到喉咽抽搐着抗拒异物的继续入侵。压抑的呜咽带来撩人的震动，紧紧裹着他收紧的滑腻的口腔内壁让他停不下来，他用大拇指拨弄着男孩脑后的短发，眼睛却盯着那两瓣被西裤紧紧包着的翘臀。

 

他俯下头把嘴唇贴在Coco已经通红的耳朵上，“你女朋友知道你吃起屌来这么熟练吗？”

 

Coco浑身一凛，仿佛是想摇头，却又吞进一点把自己逼到了极限，颤抖的睫毛挂着因为缺氧生理性涌出的泪滴，脖子都染上了红晕。马蒂奇帮Coco解开两颗领扣，然后再次操进去，温热的粘膜排斥地收紧又试图放松，甜蜜地压榨他的阴茎。马蒂奇并不想把后排的两三个乘客弄醒给他们来个性爱教学，于是他捏住Coco的下巴把他的头抬起来。阴茎从Coco口中弹出，打在肉嘟嘟的嘴唇上，他小声地呛咳喘息着，舌尖却下意识地伸出来舔了舔嘴唇上的粘液。

 

“这里都不够你骚的，把我的裤链拉上。”马蒂奇站起身命令道。Coco跪在地上，手上动作熟练到让马蒂奇想马上狠狠操他。

 

马蒂奇扯下Coco的西装外套扔在座位上，掐住他的后颈迅速把他推进洗手间，摁在了门后。漂亮的脸蛋贴在门上让湿漉漉的嘴唇不自觉地嘟起来，让马蒂奇忍不住压上去啃咬，直到Coco张开的嘴从轻哼着索吻变成了急促的喘息，他才转而粗暴地把Coco碍事的裤子扒到了大腿根。他的原计划是连着内裤一起拽下来，却没能抓住那个薄得几乎隐形的边缘，扯下裤子后他才发现那两瓣金棕色的丰臀上并没有被布料包裹——这个小骚货穿的是丁字裤。

 

“操，”他用力给了右边的臀瓣一巴掌，突如其来的痛感引得Coco小声尖叫着几乎跳起来。原本速战速决的计划马上被改变，他现在只想要折磨这个男孩子。马蒂奇的手掌隔着内裤的布料托住Coco的睾丸，手指在已经完全勃起的阴茎上画着小圈圈，同时把裆部敷衍地蹭过深深的臀沟，Coco呻吟着想要向前贴上温暖的手寻求实质性的抚慰，又急切地想被抵在臀缝里的阴茎填满，最后变成了前后摆动臀部，欲求不满的呻吟中夹杂着马蒂奇半懂的法语单词。

 

“告诉我你现在想要什么，”马蒂奇上半身把Coco紧紧压在门上，身高优势让他轻而易举地从Coco敞开的领口看到汗珠在胸口凝结，然后顺着胸肌中间的沟壑滚落下去。这景象让他马上把手从衬衫下摆探进去抓揉Coco对于男人来说显得丰满到色情的胸部，恶意地揉捏着乳头的同时把勃起的性器隔着裤子顶进了臀缝。

 

“——”胸部和乳头忽然遭到的蹂躏让Coco说不出话，他长长地吸了口气，像是下定决心地小声从喉咙里挤出一句，“操我，快点——”

 

“你是天生被操的料，”马蒂奇摁住Coco迎合着往后顶的屁股，“但是你不能命令我，明白吗？”

 

被限制了行动的Coco不满地哼着，从喉咙里挤出一串法语单词，这次马蒂奇一个字也不懂，但却被辣到几乎改变了主意——他从来没觉得过听不懂的语言能这么性感。

 

“想被操就自己准备好，”马蒂奇用手指把陷在臀缝中的丁字裤勾到一边，指尖轻轻弹在穴口上，引来Coco颤抖的喘息。

 

他抽回身体靠在洗手台上，抱着手臂。

 

忽然失去了另一个肉体的压迫和温度，Coco额头抵着门，视线追随着马蒂奇，眉毛拧成一团：“求你？”

 

马蒂奇没有说话算作无情拒绝，他看着那双像含着泪一样亮的眼睛，拉开裤链掏出硬得胀痛的阴茎，给了自己一次结结实实的撸动——并不带表演性质，但是却足够鼓励Coco——他被这个画面刺激到吞了口唾沫，甚至已经开始渗出前液，内裤上出现了一小片水痕。他盯着马蒂奇手上的动作，屈服地将自己的食指和中指放进嘴里吮吸。手指在口腔里进进出出，根部也被舌头照顾到，两根手指很快就湿漉漉的泛着水光。Coco看进马蒂奇蓝灰色的眼睛，指尖探进后穴，随后整根挤进了紧致的甬道，动作太急让他皱着眉咬住了下唇。“快点，”马蒂奇加快了手上的动作命令道。第二根手指服从地迅速塞进后穴，引来一串压抑的呜咽和喘息，甚至还没有适应异物的入侵，两只手指就开始扩张和剪动。马蒂奇占据着绝佳的观赏位置，利用这段表演时间给自己戴上了安全套。Coco急切地剪动着，马蒂奇的角度甚至可以看到甬道里粉色的肌肉，被撑开又重新紧紧地裹住那两根手指，把手指整根吞入。Coco咬着嘴唇扭过头，水亮亮的眼睛央求地看着他，“求你？求你了……”

 

“裤子脱了，”听到命令的Coco马上把已经扒到大腿的裤子脱掉随手挂在了手边的挂钩上，

还没来得及脱内裤就被抓住衣领摁在了洗手台上。马蒂奇侧头躲开Coco贴上来的嘴唇，一只手抓了把Coco大腿结实的肌肉，那条大腿很自觉地挂在了他的腰上。马蒂奇把Coco的内裤扯到一边，前面的布料一半还卡在阴茎根部，让他充血的阴茎无法舒服地向上翘起。Coco小声抱怨着伸手去调整，马蒂奇却选择这个时候把中指插入扩张好的后穴，好好地照顾了那个甜点，引来一波带着颤音的呻吟。他很快抽出手指，只借助安全套的润滑把整根阴茎操进了紧得窒息的甬道。Coco小声尖叫着抓住马蒂奇的肩膀保持平衡，身高差让他不得不踮着脚尖，整个人的重心大部分挂在马蒂奇身上，被塞满的后穴在满足和痛苦中反复，他试着放松却但括约肌却生理性地收紧，给马蒂奇带来一阵甜蜜的挤压。

 

“不习惯在下面吗，”马蒂奇没有给他适应的时间，马上开始快速操干，每次都顶得他几乎悬空，让他控制不住胡乱地尖叫着。马蒂奇把鼻子埋在Coco凌乱的领口，深深吸了一口温暖的香水味，Coco嘴里不断涌出的呻吟、细小的尖叫让他倍感满足，而那一大串乱七八糟的法语单词听起来简直性感得冒烟。“你想给整班飞机的人上法语课的话我不如出去操你，”马蒂奇把嘴唇贴在在Coco发烫的颈窝模糊地说，“你可以躺着表演给他们看——”

 

已经快哭出声的Coco好像被这句话刺激到羞耻，他一口咬在了马蒂奇的肩膀上，因为隔着西装外套，他并没有收敛，用足力气狠狠咬了下去。外套的厚度足够缓冲，但马蒂奇也感觉到一阵钝痛，刺激着他更狠心地操进火热的甬道，然后抓住Coco的头发把他向后拉，失去一半支点的Coco不得不腾出一只手撑在洗手台上保持平衡，张开的嘴还在喘息着找到呼吸的节奏，就被马蒂奇一口咬住，破碎的呻吟被马蒂奇的舌头堵住。马蒂奇调整着角度找到Coco的甜区，一次又一次地顶上去，引得Coco颤抖着在他嘴里尖叫。他偏过头顺着Coco的嘴角亲下去，在衬衫领口处留下紫红的吻痕，然后扯开衬衫，啃上了一侧的锁骨。Coco早已汗涔涔，胸部金棕色的皮肤在顶灯的光线下闪着蜜糖一样的光泽，引诱着他去舔。马蒂奇慷慨地舔上一侧的胸部，Coco原本死死抓住他肩膀的手配合地向后扶住了墙，给他足够的空间照顾那对圆润的胸肌和挺立的乳头。马蒂奇用力掐住Coco的胯部，再次深深顶进去，马上又听到一长串法语——凌乱破碎，但是足够色情。这让他忍不住用力操进去换取新的一波他听不懂的下流话，而这次那堆单词已经挂上了颤音，他低头看到Coco还被一部分内裤布料束缚着的阴茎已经涨红，前液不停渗出，他知道Coco坚持不了太久，但他并不打算就这样放过这个下流话都不重样的男孩。

 

“不许射，”马蒂奇低声警告着，他帮Coco的阴茎摆脱了束缚，却从后穴里抽出了自己的阴茎，“弄脏了我的衬衫我会让你后悔。”Coco微张的嘴还来不及抱怨双脚就重新回到地面，不得不把下巴抵在他肩头缓冲一下，让自己不要腿软地跪下去。

 

马蒂奇解开西装外套的两颗扣子半跪了下去。意识到即将发生什么的Coco已经喘息着把手插进了他的头发里，积极地挺动着腰。他并不经常这样做，特别是在艳遇的时候，但是Coco的淫声浪语让他着迷，而被欲望折磨的时候又像个放荡的小天使，让他想尽量挑逗他，把他推到高潮的边缘，却不让他得到最终的满足。他先亲了一口Coco的小腹，舔过被卷曲毛发覆盖的皮肤，引来一阵轻哼。大多数情况下马蒂奇喜欢床伴剃得光溜溜，但这次毛茸茸的Coco让他觉得格外性感。他舔下去，在肌肉丰满的大腿根部啃咬，Coco急不可耐地把两只手都摁在他的头上，呻吟声越来越像在讨好。马蒂奇并不急着满足他，在敏感的大腿根部吸出了一个紫红的淤痕。Coco抽吸一口气，马蒂奇打赌这次他嘴里的法语一定是在骂人。他笑着亲上了被前液湿滑的顶端，Coco的屁股马上向前顶，让阴茎滑进他嘴里。一开始他只是用舌头挑逗着Coco，舌尖扫过肉冠顶进小小的出口，换来Coco控制不住的一阵颤抖，随即两只手抓住了那两瓣臀肉狠狠揉捏着向前推，把嘴里的阴茎吞进喉咙，然后迅速回撤，接着再次吞进去。Coco几乎开始抽泣，手指不自觉地抓住马蒂奇的头发，洗手台坚硬的边缘抵在尾椎上让他感到疼痛，却足够让他保持清醒，不要马上就射出来。

 

抓着马蒂奇头发的手从往前摁变成向后拉，Coco边祈求着边把屁股往后撤。马蒂奇抬起头，嘴唇还贴在湿滑滚烫的顶端，“说英语。”

 

“求你了，”Coco闪着泪光的大眼睛充满情欲地眯起来，像是在努力组织语言。马蒂奇站起身把他翻过来，细长的手指握住Coco兴奋到抖动的阴茎，嘴唇贴在Coco太阳穴的青筋上，“求我做什么？”

 

Coco的声音半是羞耻半是撒娇，“求求你——请你操我……”马蒂奇没有等他说完就顶了进去，空虚了一阵子的括约肌瞬间紧张地收紧，让他的抽插变得有点困难，而下流话又开始源源不断地从Coco那张漂亮的嘴里涌出来，那双眼睛紧紧闭着，浓密的睫毛像小扇子一样抖动。这画面让马蒂奇想要欺负他，他用力操进去，轻轻问道，“所以Coco，你打算怎么向你女朋友解释你腿上的标记？”

 

Coco呜咽着，说话开始英法混杂，“不是，不是女朋友，”

 

马蒂奇挑起眉毛，“是男朋友？”

 

Coco喘息着点头，一只手想要抚慰自己的阴茎，却被马蒂奇抓住了手背摁在洗手台上。

 

“你是上面那个？”马蒂奇嘴上问着，毫不留情地操进去顶到那个甜点。Coco用手堵住尖叫，马蒂奇追问着咬住他的脖子，他只能点头，不知道是仅存的羞耻心还是背德的刺激让他脸颊热得发烫。

 

马蒂奇忽然明白了是什么让年轻的男孩羞耻又兴奋，“那真是值得纪念了，”他伸手从衣架上Coco的裤子口袋里摸出手机，“不拍照留念吗？”Coco睁大了眼睛摇头，却被拉着手摆到了自拍的位置，“拍得好我或许会把电话给你。”马蒂奇再次狠狠操进去，Coco被顶得差点把手机扔进水池，在种种诱惑下他还是颤颤巍巍地打开了相机。

 

拍照的咔嚓声变成了催化剂，马蒂奇的两只手捏在Coco胯部，每次都插到底，让他在强烈的快感里下只能机械地用大拇指点击手机屏幕。他不知道照片会被晃得糊成什么样，只能尽量多点几下，但很快失去了拍照的力气，他把手机扔在台面上，反手摁住了马蒂奇的臀部。马蒂奇在他颈窝喘息，腾出一只手握住了被忽略已久的阴茎，只是一两下撸动就把Coco推向高潮，而Coco口中甜蜜又凌乱的呻吟和包裹着他不停抽搐的括约肌让他也射了出来。

 

Coco勉强撑在洗手台上喘息着回神，原本扣得整整齐齐的衬衫现在大敞着露出饱满的肉体，皮肤透出明艳的粉红光泽，让他整个人看起来在发光。马蒂奇忍不住凑上去吻他，只是在嘴唇上轻轻亲一下，对比刚才的剧烈运动简直纯洁到可疑。他帮Coco把衣服穿好，准备开门时却被拉住，“电话，”Coco坚定地把已经解锁的手机塞到他手里。

 

马蒂奇挑着眉毛为难着Coco，“那要看看你的摄影作品合不合格了，”他满意地看到Coco再次泛起红晕的脸，直接打开了通讯录，甚至不打算检阅相册里的劳动成果，毕竟在那种情况下很有可能每张照片都糊到什么都看不清。准备添加号码之前他看到一个叫James的最近联系人——他点进去，联系人照片里那个英俊的男孩亲密地靠着Coco的肩膀，浓密的眉毛和大眼睛里全是笑意，Coco侧着头亲吻那个男孩的鬓角。

 

一种奇怪的攀比心让马蒂奇点开相册把Coco刚才的拍得最好的一张设置成了联系人照片，他把手机还给Coco，打开门示意Coco出去再看。

 

机舱里几名乘客的视线齐刷刷钉在一起走出洗手间的两人身上，马蒂奇并不在意，只是看着盯着手机屏幕的Coco从脸颊红到耳根。他强作镇定把手机塞进口袋，避开机舱里那些暧昧的视线，紧张地咬了咬下唇，然后舌尖快速地舔过饱满的嘴唇。马蒂奇侧过头，Coco领口殷红的吻痕还在叫嚣着刚才发生了什么。他心里忽然像被小鱼啄了一下，于是他用手揽住了Coco的后腰，嘴唇贴在他滚烫的耳廓上鼓励道：“挺起胸来，法语老师。”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝Coco早日康复（疯狂流泪


End file.
